Conception?
by foodeatspeople
Summary: A sort of what if idea; what would happen if shinigami and arrancar could have kids from a human? Grimmjow/oc language an idea inspired by DismemberedDreams Do not own Bleach or its many wonderful characters.


Yosh, one more idea down! This was spawned from a conversation here on fanfic so i can't take all the credit for it. Thank DismemberedDreams for her awesomeness, i just took it and ran further with it. -smile-

There may be parts wherein Grimmjow seems a little ooc but in this situation its kinda hard to imagine what he would really feel; i tried as best i could to not soften him up too much.

Okey, well enjoy and remember to review...reviews for some of my fics have been lacking lately and that's not good for what little confidence i actually possess. If you like my stuff, please, please, PLEASE tell me. favs are nice but reviews are Better! Thanks!

9/2/10

_There's nothing to do_.

That was the thought that arose in the Sexta's head as he lay stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head. The wind gentle and calm, brushed by as he rested outside in the fake sunlight provided.

He had been bored inside with nothing better to do and so had gone outside, but the espada grew more annoyed with every passing second. He growled to no one but stood, hands automatically going to the pockets of his hakamas.

"Che, fuck this" he scoffed and wandered back inside.

He had no real destination in mind but gave thought to the girl, Suzu. Instinctively he began journeying to her room, thinking maybe they could fool around.

"Ah, going ta visit Suzu-chan?"

Abruptly the snake's face was near his own and Grimmjow jolted backwards, stopping his trek. "The fuck, what do you want?" not a fan of how close the Shinigami was to him right now.

"Nothin' much, just thought it was awf'ly sweet of ya to stop by an' see 'er…given her condition an' all."

The panther's eyes narrowed. "What condition" clear displeasure and the beginnings of anger coming through.

Gin smiled "I thought you knew? Suzu-chan's pregnant—or so I'm told."

No amount of words could describe the look of bewilderment on Grimmjow's face. He stared.

"What are you talking about?" pregnant? That couldn't be right…

"She was sick earlier when I went by; throwing up an' all pale" "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What? Ya never heard o' mornin' sickness?" he paused. "Though technically it ain't mornin' so much as night…"

Grimmjow was confused but quickly straightened. "What makes you think I'm the one" he groused while the snake remained un-faltered.

"Oh, I never said it was cause o' you. I 'spose whoever slept wit' her last would be the one most accountable…" Now Grimmjow's face was the one pale.

He _had_ slept with her last, as recent as the previous 'night'. Gin watched amused while the arrancar struggled.

"Well, see ya" the sly fox bid him goodbye and the Sexta, over his turmoil decided he would see the girl, if for nothing else than to put his torment at ease.

Suzu was lying in bed, attempting to sleep while quelling the ache in her stomach. So far it wasn't working. When the door opened, she needn't even glance up to know who it was. The angry feel of his reiatsu gave him away.

He stormed his way in coming to stop in front of her. She didn't open her eyes. "Grimmjow please, I'm not in the mood; I'm too sore to be frisky so—"about then her stomach did a flip and sent her flying to the bathroom. She lurched over the toilet, unpleasantness in her mouth.

Once that was done, she groaned and slumped over on the floor. Grimmjow was standing nearby, watching over her fallen form.

"I think whatever I ate didn't agree with me—ooh" she moaned and clutched her tummy as it tightened.

She knew Hueco Mundo food looked off but she hadn't thought it would **kill** her!

The Sexta's internal battle rose meanwhile. Obviously she _was _sick; evidence supporting Gin's claim of her being with child. If she really _were_ pregnant Grimmjow didn't know what he would do.

"Grimmjow?"

Suzu had been watching him and noticed the far off appearance. As well his usual angry undercurrent had subsided and instead there was something else.

"What's wrong?"

He snapped out of it. Scoffing "Che, just shut up and get better" he walked out, leaving her on the floor, confused momentarily until another wave of nausea had her bent over the toilet yet again.

Grimmjow walked down the hall, not really focused on what was before him. All he knew was that he had to get some distance from the girl. Right now it was too confusing being around her.

He had to clear his mind, even for a little bit. But as with most things, the espada ended up running into the one who was solely responsible for his current predicament. "Well, how was it?"

Grimmjow would have tried simply ignoring him if he thought that was possible but the fox was a persistent one, irritatingly so. Instead he stood in place, glaring at him.

"Ne, did she look any better? She looked sick right?" he was taunting an already riled beast, yet hadn't a care in the world. Grimmjow leveled a stare his direction.

"She's not pregnant" a rough edge to his voice. "You're lying to me."

Gin looked shocked, his face comical. "What! I would never"

Smile returning. "She is sick an' that could mean she's carryin' an extra passenger." "Bullshit"

His reiatsu rose. "She's not fuckin' pregnant!" the panther was adamant in his response; whether or not he truly believed it or was merely attempting to convince himself.

Either way he managed to move passed the snake and went back to his own chambers.

A couple days later found Suzu healthy and in the Primera espada's room. The espada wasn't currently in said room but that never stopped the girl from hanging out there until he got back.

Starrk always seemed to be in the mood for a nap so waiting for him usually did not take too long. In the mean time she stretched out on his soft, cushy pillows and relaxed while she had the chance.

"Ah, so _you're_ here again huh" the small child looking Lilynette, Starrk's counterpart walked in; a hand to the back of her head and her only eye closed. She resembled him very much like that, but rapidly her lax nature changed and the fiery personality Suzu knew her for emerged in a second.

"What the hell!" she screamed, furious. "Why are you always coming here! HAH?" her pupil was small and her fists were clenched tightly in hot anger. Suzu expected as much and was not at all frightened by it.

"Sorry" she apologized, her own hands rested behind her head. "I didn't realize I bothered you so much." A lie, obviously she knew it pissed her off but then again, what _didn't_?

Suzu smiled at that; in that respect Grimmjow and Lilynette were very much alike. They had short fuses.

"Raaahh" Lilynette continued to rage, stomping her way over to the girl, getting right in her face. "You're annoying!" "Lilynette" a voice sounded from the entryway; Starrk finally showed, a hand behind his head, scratching.

"Are you two at it again?" he made himself at home, headed straight for the girls and his comfy pillows. "Knock it off, will you"

Lilynette growled her anger showing as Starrk glanced down at Suzu who looked up at him, grinning ear to ear. "You really know how to push her buttons." He said and Suzu sat up.

"Yeah, but really you make it sound harder than it is." She laughed and hopped up, clearing the way for him. "So how have you been?"

Starrk snorted, an airy sound; then patted her on the head, while she grinned. Starrk was a really cool guy once one got passed his bizarre sleeping habits and assuming Lilynette didn't kill the person right away.

She enjoyed hanging out with him, even if all they ever did was talk and sleep.

The Primera settled down on his pillows and Suzu sat next to him on her knees. She began telling him about the latest gossip around Los Noches while Lilynette fussed and fumed.

Lilynette could not **stand** her and was just going to go show the tramp what she thought of her when someone else beat her to the punch. The Sexta was in the doorway, appearing slightly out of breath inexplicably and his reiatsu was steadily growing.

"Get away from her" already he was furious and stalking over to the pair as they watched. Suzu let out an exasperated sigh and looked up when he got closer. "Grimmjow"

She didn't have time to reason with him as he hauled her up, making her wince. "Hey!" "We're going."

"Huh?" he started dragging her off until she pried free. "What the hell, Grimmjow!" she didn't even do anything and besides, it wasn't like this was the first time she visited the espada.

His face shown in displeasure and rage unfathomable "You're not staying here" he growled.

"Good, take her" from Lilynette. "Less for me to worry about" was her response. Suzu scoffed.

"Worry about?" she thought it over, a grin swept up on her face. "What, I am that much of a threat?" Lilynette grew red, a tick mark formed. Grimmjow as well was unhappy, even more so.

"I guess when you're that good, eh" "Ahhhh" Lilynette screamed and launched herself at the girl, whose smirk began to fade upon realizing what was happening but before she could pounce, the Primera had her at bay, holding her by the collar as she thrashed. Grimmjow meanwhile stood protectively in front of Suzu, who looked confused up to him.

"Sorry about that" Starrk said, scratching the back of his head sheepish, while she flailed. Grimmjow ignored him and glared; his eyes on the girl behind him.

"We're leaving" he drug her out and she waved at Starrk in passing with a bewildered look on her face.

He took them back his room and slammed the door behind him. His angry aura was a bit overwhelming as he yelled. "What the fuck were you doing!" Suzu gulped but tried not to back down or seem terrified right then.

"I didn't do anyth—""Don't lie, god damnit!" clearly he was pissed off and she could certainly see why. But even so- "It wouldn't have gotten out of hand, I know them."

"It shouldn't have gotten that far you dumbass!" she jerked and took a step back. _Well this is different_…

"Why did you provoke her!" he screamed. " What did you think was going to happen!"

"Nothing was going to happen!" she argued, just as heated. "You saw it, Starrk would have stopped her…"

Grimmjow's temper didn't alleviate and only seemed to go that much higher, leaving Suzu gasping for air. She grabbed at her chest, feeling very light headed.

She wobbled, unsteady "Grimmjow…please" she panted. "Too high—it's too high"

He realized quickly what was happening and tried to calm himself, knowing it would only make his situation that much worse if he let it go too far. He managed to reign in his temper and his reiatsu evened off allowing her to breathe as she sunk to her knees. His eyes lowered as he watched her, a pang of guilt inside him.

She slowly got back to her feet, eyeing the espada. At least it seemed like he was back to normal.

"Don't ever do that again" his stern voice barked and she balked at his reproving tone. "Yeah, fine; as long as _you_ promise not to try and kill me again." He twitched but she turned and flopped face down on the mattress, hearing him once more disapproving behind her.

"Don't do that" she glared with one eye peeking from her face flat in the bed. She shifted "Oh, now what did I do?" she sat up fully facing him. "What, now the mattress is going to attack me or somethin'"

"Seriously! What the hell! You've been acting weird now for the past two days!" he flinched but didn't move otherwise, eyes glued to her.

"What's going on, tell me" she asked and Grimmjow appeared uncomfortable.

After finding her sick and leaving he didn't come back for half a day. Then when he did, it wasn't the same espada. Sure he was still grumpy and angry but he was somehow changed, being more possessive and telling her what to do, needing to know what she was doing and where she was going.

Finally she got fed up and left. Now he was worse than before.

"Just tell me; what is it—""Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant" was his abrupt question and Suzu had to take a breath, eyes blinking in rapid session.

"I'm what now?" Pregnant, her?

She had to laugh out loud at how ludicrous an idea it was, tears streaming and then falling from her eyes with her hearty laughter. "I'm not-gasp-There's no way-!" she continued in this manner until she realized Grimmjow's expression never changed, ever so serious and sharp in appearance.

She quickly sobered. "Grimmjow, I—I mean"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the concern" and she could see it clearly in his bright blue eyes. It was funny, coming for someone so harsh all the time. He truly did care about her.

A hand brushed through her hair, straightening the messy strands only to have them fall back in place after she was done. Her face looked to the side and not towards the espada.

"Even the thought of having a child with you…I—it's not that…" it was strange to admit but Suzu could see him as someone she could be proud of to father her own, even in her own mind and even when the actual concept of _having_ kids scared her beyond belief.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure you and I, well anyone here in Hueco Mundo, they can't reproduce, _so_ me being pregnant is kinda not an option…" she looked up then to see his face and steadily she could see the logic of the situation sorting through the Sexta's head.

She could even see his rapidly changing emotions: first he was confused, then relieved and maybe mildly disappointed? (Though that one she couldn't be sure of), then back to his usual state as anger churned in the panther; angry at having been duped into actually believing that sick bastard and his treachery.

"That bastard!" he roared, his fists clenched and eyes aflame with destruction. Teeth gritting he made for the door but Suzu stopped him. "Wait!"

She got in front of him, with her hands on his chest. "Grimmjow, please I get that you're angry but hold on." He waited but she knew his temper would eventually win out.

"Okay, so I can reasonably assume who it was behind this and I think I know just the way to get back at them!" The panther wasn't convinced but she assured him.

"Trust me, this'll work." She grinned, an evil look about her. _If they want pregnant, I'll give them pregnant._

Gin and Aizen were in one of the more commonly used rooms, one seated in his chair while the other stood close by as Suzu walked—nay, dare she dream it strutted in, gaining full attention from the fox who watched her quite amused. Seeing his companion elsewhere drawn and feeling her presence, Aizen swiveled in his chair, resuming a normal pose of one fist upheld with his chin upon it.

Gin spoke before Aizen could. "Hiya, Suzu-chan. Wha'cha doin' here?" he moved away from the wall he was against and now stood at Aizen's side.

"Ne, ya come to complain on the espada's behalf?" he smiled and that further fueled Suzu.

"It was a good joke, nah-""Actually it's not a joke" she told him serious. "I really am pregnant."

Not even flinching neither believed a word. "Ha, ya right; funny Suzu-chan but that ain't possible. Ya can't be pregnant" he concluded and her eyes narrowed sharply.

"What makes you say that?" he faltered a bit but she continued on unheeded. "After all _I'm_ the one whose pregnant right?"

"Ahha, I see; ya didn't like the joke" still grinning though not excessively. "Nah, I was playin'"

"Well I'm not." She stared directly at the pair, all her energy focused. Aizen decided then to say something. "What foolishness. You cannot lie to me." He said.

"Whether Shinigami or arrancar, there is no means of reproducing in this way. Only someone such as myself may create more arrancar using the Hogyoku. There is nothing else."

She didn't miss a beat. "That may be for _you _but **I'm** human."

"Just because there's no account of Shinigami and arrancar having children doesn't mean that I can't."

Gin now looked quizzical as if thinking and Aizen remained still. No doubt he was also thinking it over. Good, she had them on the ropes.

_Now to clench it_ she thought. "Well, either way" she slowly approached them, heading towards his chair.

"Since you're so certain it's impossible, let me ask you this, hypothetical." She was practically on top of him, whispering in his ear. "If I **am** pregnant—what happens if it's not yours." He watched her, his eyes their dark hue, deep.

"What if it was to be Gin's or even _worse_ Grimmjow's" again she wouldn't care, but she had a feeling Aizen would. An arrancar in his army, serving under him; it had to strike a blow to his ego. "I wonder- what would you do then?" she made a show of contemplating this but then backed away.

As she walked—no, strutted off "Well, guess it doesn't matter—since you're sure I'm not."

She disappeared around the corner and left the treacherous pair to ponder.

Headed back to Grimmjow's room, Suzu couldn't have been more pleased with herself! She had kept up the farce and kept it together in front of Aizen and Gin which was not an easy task to achieve.

She giggled remembering their dumbfounded expressions until she realized something; a key factor to be sure. Once they found out she wasn't _actually_ pregnant, there was sure to be some major retribution for all this!

She freaked her hands to her cheeks, white as a ghost. "What the hell did I do!"

"Grimmjow; Help!" she screamed and ran on as fast as she was able.


End file.
